New Year
by Ayu.J
Summary: Đêm giao thừa của Reim.


**Disclaimer**: Nhân vật thuộc sở hữu của Jun Mochizuki**  
><strong>

**Author**: Ayu J/ii Ayumi

**Beta reader**: Mirror Sakura**  
><strong>

**Rating**: 15+

**Genre**: SA/Romance

**Pairing**: BreakReim

**Summary:** Một buổi thăm bệnh rất là bình thường a =)

**Warn**: OOC.

**NEW YEAR**

Tháng cuối năm rét khô. Gió hiu hắt len lỏi giữa những cành cây trụi lá xơ xác trên quảng trường. Gió mang vào không khí mùi nhàn nhạt từ nội cỏ ngoại thành, lướt duyên dáng qua mái nhà kiểu Âu cũ kĩ. Mùa đông là nàng tiên đẹp bí ẩn, quá lạnh lùng và kiêu sa để chịu thuần phục. Có vẻ muốn chống đối lại sự khắc nghiệt của nàng, con người tự tạo ra một loại "thói quen bận rộn" vào dịp này. Phố xá rạo rực, đông nườm nượp. Con đường lát đá quanh co như biết chuyển động, nhìn đâu cũng thấy toàn người với người. Đêm nay là thời khắc chuyển giao năm mới, ai chẳng háo hức. Người ngoài đường nóng ruột, người trong nhà lại càng nóng ruột hơn.

-X-

Reim tựa người bên cửa sổ, trán viết hai chữ "chán nản" to oành. Anh khẽ chạm vào tấm kính trong suốt, cảm nhận cái mát lạnh chạy dọc cơ thể, ngấm vào từng mạch máu. Phòng nghỉ dưỡng này ở lầu hai, từ đây nhìn xuống sân thấy người của Pandora ai cũng tấp nập ra ra vào vào, cười cười nói nói. Rõ là bực, người ta định ghim anh ở cái phòng bệnh này tới bao giờ? Reim day trán, đẩy gọng kính, cố gắng hạ nhiệt cái đầu đang hừng hực hết mức có thể. Chấn thương sau vụ việc ở dinh thự Yura không hề nhỏ, anh đã phải nằm liệt giường một tuần. Việc giữ anh lại điều trị tới khi bình phục hoàn toàn là lẽ đương nhiên, chỉ có điều càng nghỉ dưỡng lâu, anh lại càng muốn bệnh. Cuối năm cuối tháng, tết tết nhất nhất, bao nhiêu sổ sách dồn dập quăng đi đâu? Reim không thể yên tâm chừng nào tài liệu báo cáo không phải do chính tay mình sắp xếp. Anh vô lực ngửa mặt nhìn trần nhà. Rõ lắm chuyện để lo, không chỉ công việc từa lưa, mà còn lo cho một tên ngốc từa lưa nào đó nữa. Từ hôm đầu tiên bị nhét vào cái phòng này tới giờ, hắn chưa một lần tới thăm. Cuối tuần nào Sharon-sama cũng ghé qua, nhưng đều bảo hắn bận chuyện công sự. Reim bực bội mơ hồ, không phải vì hắn không tới - cái loại theo chủ nghĩa cá nhân ấy thì lo gì tới sống chết của đồng loại chứ - mà anh khó chịu với chính mình. Không phải bảo mẫu, không phải người yêu, nói bạn bè chưa chắc hắn đã chịu, nhưng tại sao anh lại nghĩ về hắn nhiều như thế? Quen biết hắn nhiều năm, chẳng khi nào anh thôi lo lắng cả. Reim biết tên ngốc đó không hề ngốc, hắn có thừa tài năng dàn xếp và hoàn thành bất kể là kiểu kế hoạch quái đản nào. Thế nhưng khi nhìn hắn, lòng anh lại đè nặng nỗi sợ. Mọi dự cảm về Xerxes Break chẳng khi nào tốt đẹp cả.

Thoắt cái, trời về chiều. Reim mệt mỏi ngả mình trên giường bệnh. Tối nay chắc chắn có tiệc tất niên, không được dự uổng thật. Lòng anh nao nao, bồn chồn không lí do. Ánh dương lạnh rọi mờ mờ qua kính cửa, căn phòng nhòe đi như màu nước chưa khô. Mi mắt khép hờ thả anh lâng lâng vào giấc ngủ. Hy vọng đêm cuối cùng của năm không xảy ra chuyện gì, anh sợ hắn lại lao đầu vào nguy hiểm...

.

.

.

.

Nhóp nhép. Nhóp nhép.

_Cái quái gì kêu thế?_

Nhóp nhép. Nhóp nhép.

_Ở đâu ra thứ mùi ngòn ngọt này nhỉ?_

Nhóp nhép. Nhóp nhép.

Reim khẽ cựa mình, đầu óc lâng lâng mơ màng. Ngủ trái giờ làm lệch đồng hồ sinh học rồi. Người nặng như chì, oải ghê, không xoay nghiêng nổi. Ngạc nhiên lạ, sức nặng này là của anh thiệt hả?

Hé mắt. Một cái đầu chềnh ềnh gối lên bụng anh, miệng nhóp nhép viên kẹo chocolate, con mắt phải lấp lánh quan sát anh đầy thích thú. Lưỡi muốn rụt lại, khóe môi Reim giật giật.

"Oiya~ Bệnh nhân hôn mê cuối cùng cũng tỉnh rồi. Ngủ lâu hơn cả công chúa chết trong rừng nữa nha~".

Hắn vẫy vẫy ống tay áo lượt thượt trước mặt Reim. Con búp bê màu xanh quái gở ngồi trên vai phát ra tiếng cười hi hí phụ họa. Xerxes Break nhảy loi choi giữa phòng bệnh trong khi sắc mặt Reim chuyển dần từ trắng bệch sang tím tái. Anh trỗi dậy mạnh mẽ ham muốn vớ cái gì đó nhọn đâm chết tên khùng này đi. Break nhảy chán, giờ đi lòng vòng, thổi phù phù vào tay:

"Hôm nay lạnh chết đi được. Cậu sung sướng được ở phòng nghỉ sang trọng ấm áp thế này còn nhăn nhó cái gì?" _ Hắn liếc Reim mỉa mai.

Anh chỉnh lại kính, không thèm đáp. Sướng cái con khỉ, bị giam lỏng thì có! Lại được cả tên điên này. Cả tháng không ló mặt, hôm nay xuất hiện làm gì? Mất hứng.

"Này này, giận à?" _ Break xáp lại gần, cười ngọt giọng _ "Bệnh nhân giận dỗi không tốt cho sức khỏe nha~".

Emily tiếp tục màn phụ họa eo éo "đúng đúng" và "hí hí" của nó. Reim chỉ thấy nóng mặt thêm. Hắn lúc nào cũng đeo khuôn mặt hề bỡn cợt như thế, chẳng cho ai thấy cảm xúc và suy nghĩ thật cả. Những biến cố gần đây làm Reim tưởng hắn đã chịu hiểu ra phần nào, nhưng có vẻ chỉ mình anh nghĩ vậy. Cách giải quyết đơn độc của Break khiến anh khó chịu, lo lắng, nhiều lúc hoài nghi. Cứ cho là hắn đã rũ bỏ quá khứ rồi, nhưng việc hắn từng là Kevin Regnard không thể phủ nhận. Reim sợ rằng một lúc nào đấy hắn lại vuột mất lí do để sống như Kevin, trở nên cuồng loạn và tàn nhẫn. Anh bị viễn cảnh đó ám ảnh, rồi dần dần không thể ngừng nghĩ về hắn. Reim biết một cách duy nhất để chuyện đáng sợ đó không thể thành sự thật, để Break không thể mất đi lí do tiếp tục sống.

_Đơn giản là trở thành lí do sống của hắn._

Anh miên man theo dòng suy nghĩ, không biết rằng bộ mặt hề kia đã không còn nhếch lên cười. Hắn tựa lưng vào tường đối diện giường bệnh của Reim, lặng im quan sát anh. Ngoài kia trời đã sẩm tối. Gió lành lạnh len qua khe cửa, ngấm vào da. Break tiến về phía Reim, bất giác anh khẽ rùng mình.

"Ojou-sama gửi bánh kem cho cậu..." _ Hắn chỉ cái hộp giấy thắt nơ đặt trên mặt tủ gỗ cạnh cửa sổ _ "Quà cuối năm đấy, với lời chúc mau khỏe lên".

"Cảm ơn Sharon-sama giúp tôi." _ Anh gật nhẹ.

Bầu không khí hơi trùng xuống, Reim có chút bối rối đưa mắt ra khung cửa. Break lắc lắc hộp kẹo nhỏ xíu trên tay không biết từ đâu ra. Đột nhiên hắn mỉm cười kì lạ.

"Tôi cũng có quà đó nha~ Có muốn thử không?".

Giọng điệu ma mãnh của hắn làm Reim chột dạ, toan quay ngoắt đi thì bị hắn giữ cằm lại, nâng lên. Anh hơi giật mình, màu mắt đỏ phản chiếu hình ảnh anh, đầy tâm tư và hỗn độn. Con mắt tối hơn, vô thức hơn, như cảm giác tàn phai, nguội lạnh, lại như kẻ lạc lối quên đường về. Hai khuôn mặt kề nhau, Break chăm chú vào anh, nhưng dường như đang nhìn về đường hầm sâu hút nào đó. Môi Reim run run, con ngươi lay động. Ngần ấy năm trời, anh chưa từng thấy lại vẻ mặt này của hắn. Kể từ lần duy nhất ấy, khi Kevin tự tay tổn thương hốc mắt trái trống rỗng.

"Cuối năm vui vẻ, Reim..."

Break cúi xuống, môi chạm môi. Cơ thể Reim khựng lại, có vẻ não anh đã cắt phựt mọi dây thần kinh liên lạc với các bộ phận khác, thế nên tay mới không đẩy hắn ra và chân không đạp cho hắn một phát. Cảm giác ấm áp lan tỏa trong anh, mắt vô thức khép hờ, anh đờ đẫn. Hình ảnh Kevin Regnard trong tiềm thức bỗng chốc nhạt nhòa. Ở đây chỉ có hắn - Xerxes Break mà thôi. Đôi môi mềm của hắn giữ anh khỏi hoài nghi và sợ hãi. Nụ hôn dài, dịu dàng nhưng dứt khoát, như muốn khẳng định hắn sẽ không bao giờ phạm phải sai lầm mù quáng như thế lần thứ hai. Hắn trấn tĩnh anh, mặt khác chính là nói rằng "Đừng lo lắng cho tôi nữa.".

Thời gian tích tắc trôi qua, đôi môi mềm ngọt vẫn chưa chịu dứt khỏi môi Reim. Đầu óc anh trống rỗng, và anh không hề phản đối. Ngón tay Reim vô thức nắm lấy mép áo của hắn. Con người lí trí như anh tại sao cũng có lúc thế này? Cảm thấy cơ thể không còn nghe theo mình nữa. Anh như bị đóng trong băng đá, mà cũng như đang tan chảy giữa cái ấm nồng đầy mê muội. Ướt át, cái gì đó mềm và ướt cọ vào môi anh. Reim thở dốc. Break dịu dàng tách bờ môi hồng hé mở, tiến vào. Anh cảm nhận được chuyển động, sự linh hoạt tinh ranh của hắn. Nụ hôn sâu hơn, cuồng say hơn. Ngón tay bấu chặt lấy áo hắn tới trắng bệch. Break rút hết không khí của Reim, chân mày anh nhíu lại, thân người nóng rực, rên khẽ một tiếng. Anh lập tức hối hận đã để hắn nghe thấy âm thanh ám muội vừa rồi. Ở khoảng cách quá gần thế này, không nhìn cũng đoán được môi hắn đang cong lên. Kiệt sức mất, anh không thể thở được. Thấy biểu cảm khổ sở trên mặt Reim, Break mớt rời ra, có phần quyến luyến, lưu lại vị kẹo café ngọt dịu trên đầu lưỡi anh. Tiếng thở hổn hển chưa dứt, thình lình sống lưng lạnh buốt. Hắn hôn nhẹ lên gáy anh, ve vuốt phần cổ trắng ngần. Cắn.

"A..." _ Tiếng kêu vuột khỏi họng, Reim rùng mình.

Nơi Break vừa đặt môi lưu lại một dấu hồng, hắn nhếch cười thích thú. Toàn thân Reim nóng bừng bừng, đặc biệt là mặt. Trong phòng bệnh tĩnh lặng, anh chỉ sợ hắn nghe thấy tiếng tim đang dộng thình thịch của mình. Làm thế quái nào anh lại để mấy chuyện kiểu này xảy ra ngon lành thế? Chết thật, nghỉ dưỡng lâu quá mất khả năng tự vệ rồi à? Tay mân mê lọn tóc của Reim, Break thở nhẹ, thì thầm vào tai anh:

"Tôi muốn cậu tận hưởng trọn vẹn món quà này."

Reim cứng người, đã hiểu vì sao không thể phản kháng. Anh hoang mang trước những biểu cảm của Break. Lời hắn nói, cử chỉ của hắn khiến anh không thể nắm bắt được hắn đang suy tính chuyện gì. Chẳng kịp để Reim phân tích sự tình, tay Break đã luồn vào trong chăn, khéo léo mở khuy áo anh. Reim phát hoảng.

"Xerx, dừng lại! Hôm nay cậu ăn nhầm gì thế hả?".

Break không trả lời. Những ngón tay xương xương lạnh toát của hắn chạm tới làn da trắng ngọc sau lớp áo. Reim giật nảy, mặt nóng ran. Anh muốn gào lên, nhưng người tới cứu mà thấy mình bị thế này thì mất mặt chết. Đang định đá tên khùng sắp giở trò bậy bạ kia thì…

Cốc cốc.

Break ngẩng lên:

"Tới sớm thế?"

"Cái gì?" _ Reim cuống cuồng cài lại áo, nhìn khó hiểu.

"Quà đó a~" _ Cười toe.

Hắn dứt lời, cánh cửa bật tung, một tiểu đoàn tràn vào phòng bệnh.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR REIM-SAN!"

Cái băng rôn đỏ chói lói đập vào mắt. Sharon và Alice ôm theo hai bó hoa tươi rực rỡ. Oz vẫy vẫy cười hớn hở. Gilbert bên cạnh mang theo giỏ bánh nướng to bự thắt nơ hồng nơ trắng, có vẻ là bị ép cầm. Oscar-sama vác chai rượu đỏ ra vỗ vai anh. Còn cả Sheryl-sama, Rufus-sama và một vài người của Pandora nữa.

Nửa phút đờ người, vận động triệt để các nơron thần kinh chưa đứt giữ cho cơ thể bình tĩnh, Reim đã tiêu hóa hết mọi chuyện. Anh liếc tên ngốc, hắn lại bày cái mặt hề ra, cười hí hí với Emily. Giúp việc và đầu bếp chuẩn bị một bàn tiệc ngay trong phòng nghỉ dưỡng của Reim. Mọi người vì không muốn thiếu anh trong tiệc giao thừa nên mới thử tạo chút bất ngờ. Rốt cuộc thì cái phòng bệnh tẻ ngắt cũng trở nên náo nhiệt vui vẻ. Oz rót một ly vang đỏ mang tới chỗ Reim, hỏi thăm anh.

"Anh đang khỏe lên là tốt rồi, năm mới may m- A!"

Reim giật mình. Nghe Oz kêu, mọi người nhất loạt quay lại. Mắt cậu nhóc tròn vo, lập tức xua tay không có gì, không có gì. Chỉ khi quay lại nhìn Reim, nét mặt lập tức đổi khác, có hơi… kì quặc hơn.

"Reim-san..." _ Cười cười, chỉ chỉ vào cổ anh.

Anh bất chợt đưa tay sờ cổ, não bộ tua nhanh lại chuyện khi nãy. Tên khùng kia đã... c... ắn...

Chết sững. Mặt đỏ bừng. Break đang tựa cửa sổ ngậm kẹo giả bộ ngắm nghía cái trần nhà. Reim giận dỗi xốc lại cổ áo...

-X-

Ngoài kia, gió đông vẫn thì thầm xào xạc. Chỉ tích tắc nữa thôi, ta sẽ đóng lại một cánh cửa cũ và bước qua một ngưỡng cửa mới. Nàng tiên lạnh lùng kiêu sa đang gửi nụ hôn từ biệt tới từng ngôi nhà, từng góc phố. Dấu hồng trên cổ ai đó đẹp dịu dàng như nụ hoa tầm xuân.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Happy Lunar New Year ~<strong>


End file.
